1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to urethane laminate constructions, and such as in particular those useful for application in floorboard, wallboard and acoustical tile applications. More specifically, the present invention discloses an article and process for maintaining a desired orientation of a fiber reinforced matt layer in a sandwiched urethane construction.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various examples of resin-laminated or composite foamable formed board materials, and such as which are usually incorporated into structural or acoustic support structures. The purpose of such materials is in providing a synthetic composition which is capable of being applied to any of a number of different structural applications.
Among the examples disclosed by the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,574, issued to Landvik et al., and which teaches a laminated support for use as a cushion. Landvik discloses an upper layer of a first visco-elastic foam material, a middle layer of a second visco-elastic foam material having a greater hardness factor, and a bottom layer of a highly resilient polyurethane foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,926, issued to Pahl et al., discloses a method of molding a reinforced foam product, exhibiting a synthetic-resin body, and which preferably is composed of hardenable synthetic resins (especially thermosetting resins) formed by introducing a foamable resin into a mold cavity. The foamable resin sets upon expansion and filling within the mold cavity and at least one additional synthetic resin is introduced into the mold cavity, without changing the volume thereof, and while the foamed body is still plastically deformable but possessing of sufficient rupture strength to prevent penetration. The resulting body exhibits a surface layer of the second material which displaces the foamed first material.
Finally, a yet further example of the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,975, issued to Voelker, and which teaches an acoustic foam panel composition. In particular, the foam panel composition includes a certain number of closed cells, but in which a major portion of the pore volume consists of open cell structure, whereby highly effective acoustical insulation is achieved together with a degree of thermal insulation properties.